Dragon Confusion
by blue-hearts
Summary: Completed This contains Dragon Balls, Pokemon, and LOTR characters(only for a bit though). My first comedy fic. Please be gentle


Disclaimers: To J K Rowling and the creators of Dragon ball and Pokémon. Also to J R R Tolkein for the creation of The Lord of the Rings. I own nothing.  
  
AN: My little moment of insanity. Sorry, this is not the way I usually write my fics... --------------------------------------  
  
Harry had his hands in his pockets and was strolling down the halls aimlessly. It was such a great day. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. He breathed a breath of relief.  
  
Suddenly a little gleam in the corner caught his attention. The Griffindor swung his head and saw it!  
  
The raven hair quickly made his way over and picked up a, ball?  
  
"What?" the Griffindor said to no one in particular since he was alone in the hall way after all.  
  
He examined the ball. It was orange and there were two stars in the middle.  
  
/Hey, this looks cool./ he thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly at the other end of the deserted hallway someone joined him.  
  
It was the blonde Slytherin who looked as angry as the Weasel's hair.  
  
"You give that back! It belongs to me!" Shouted the Slytherin quickly making his way closer to the Griffindor pointing an accusing finger.  
  
The Griffindor furrowed his eyebrows, "Finders keepers losers weepers!" and the stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Give it back Potter or I'm telling on you!"  
  
"Yeah? Well I never TOOK anything from you. I simply found it! And who's to say it even belongs to you?"  
  
"Because I have the other six!"  
  
"There's more?"  
  
"DUH!"  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Prove it or I'M telling!"  
  
"What? What for?"  
  
"Your-your bothering me!"  
  
The Slytherin rolled his eyes, "SO? Like I care."  
  
"You do because I wont give you back you BALL."  
  
"Shut up and hand it over!"  
  
"Not until you prove that it's really yours."  
  
"UGH! FINE!" and the Slytherin whipped out a package that was rectangular shaped. The blonde opened the lid and there it showed, six balls that looked identical to the one the Griffindor was holding except the one with two stars was missing.  
  
"Give it back Potter! I proved it to you already!"  
  
"Why do you want it so bad? It must do something cool!"  
  
The blonde smirked, "Yes, it does! When put together the balls grant a wish. Any wish at all. They are called Dragon Balls."  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere the Headmaster of the school popped out in a purple tutu with silver polka dots and started singing, "Dragon, dragon ball. Dragon ball ZEEEE. Dragon Dragon ball ZEEEE."  
  
The Griffindor glanced at the Headmaster and shrugged, he was used to these insane appearances from the old coot anyway. "Well, who's to say I don't want a wish granted?"  
  
"Give it back Potter! I get to make a wish!"  
  
"And what would you even wish for Malfoy? You've got everything anyway."  
  
Suddenly tears welled up in the blondes eyes and he sniffed, "No, I want my snuggles."  
  
"YOUR WHAT?"  
  
"My Snuggles." Said the blonde glaring at the raven-haired boy who was the only thing standing between him and his 'snuggles'.  
  
"What the hell is a snuggle?"  
  
The blonde glared harder, "Snuggles is my pokémon."  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"POKEMON!"  
  
"Isn't Pokémon a muggle thing?"  
  
"What? NO! The stupid muggles took the idea from us Wizards. They would never be able to think of something so intelligent."  
  
The Griffindor rolled his eyes, "Whatever! I want to make a wish!"  
  
"NO! I took time finding the seven Dragon Balls."  
  
The Griffindor smiled and took out his wand before the blonde could react, "Accio Dragon Ball."  
  
The Dragon Ball flew out of the Slytherin's grasp and in the next instant the package was held by the grinning Griffindor.  
  
The Slytherin was SO angry but he couldn't do anything. He didn't know why. No one knew why, he just couldn't.  
  
When The Griffindor put his Dragon Ball into the missing slow the balls started glowing and the Slytherin started crying while the Griffindor grinned even more.  
  
A dragon appeared before the Griffindor. "You are allowed one wish, what will it be?"  
  
"I want Sirius back!"  
  
Suddenly the raven hair was whacked in the back of his head and the Dragon Balls dropped on the floor and rolled away in the next instant.  
  
"OW!" Said the Griffindor rubbing his head and turning around to see who hit him.  
  
The raven hair gasped, "SIRIUS!"  
  
"Don't 'SIRIUS' me! I came back months ago and you know it! Why are you trying to wish for me back?"  
  
The raven hair stared blindly at his hansom godfather standing before him and smiled goofily, "Oh yeah! I forgot."  
  
"You forgot? I saw you this morning!"  
  
By this time the blonde had gathered the Dragon Balls once more and put them together.  
  
"FINALLY!" Exclaimed the blonde who just noticed that he wasn't alone.  
  
The raven hair glared at him but did nothing.  
  
"Malfoy-" Started Sirius but suddenly Frodo and Sam walked out of a room and they all stood there looking at one another.  
  
"Uh, sorry, wrong story." Said Sam as he tried to drag Frodo with him but Frodo wouldn't budge.  
  
"Must reach the eye of Isengard(SP?) and destroy the ring in the land of Mordor(SP?)."  
  
"Frodo, there's no eye of Isengard here. We're in the wrong fic."  
  
Suddenly Frodo stood up straighter and blinked, "Oh, sorry. I'm just so into the stories of crazy young people."  
  
Then they both left without another word.  
  
The marauder turned back to face his godson and the blonde who was still standing there holding the Dragon Ball.  
  
They all looked at each other for a while suddenly the blonde exploded with laughter, manically laughter. "I've got the Dragon Balls and I shall make a wish! HAHAHA!"  
  
Sirius took a step towards the Slytherin with his hand out, "Draco please-"  
  
"Black! You and I have a duel to finish!" shouted an angry potions master who was storming out into the hall in the direction of all the action.  
  
"Please Snape, I need to explain to Malfoy here-"  
  
"NO! Duel NOW!" Shouted the potions master but his eyes went wide as he saw what the blonde was holding. "Give it here boy. I need to make a wish."  
  
"NO! It's mine! I want my snuggles."  
  
Sirius once again took a step towards the blonde, "Look Draco, I need to tell you-"  
  
"Shut up Black!" Shouted the potions master who turned to Draco again, "Draco, I am your head of house! Give me the Dragon Balls."  
  
"NO!" Instantly the blonde Slytherin put the seven balls together in the display it was in before and the balls shone and a dragon appeared and gazed at Draco.  
  
"You are allowed one wish, what will it be?" repeated the Dragon of the Dragon Balls.  
  
"I want my Snuggle's!"  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Bellowed the potion master as he, in slow motion, threw his body on the boy.  
  
The image of the Dragon flashed a moment of weakness and went out.  
  
"HEY! You broke it!" Said the blonde Slytherin glaring at his head of house.  
  
"I did no such thing!" Said the potion master dusting himself off as he stood up from the floor.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, "IDIOTS! Those weren't even REAL Dragon Ball. It was some silly toy Draco got for Christmas."  
  
The potion master looked at the blonde Slytherin who buried his head in his hands and started crying. "No, they were real. Real."  
  
The raven-haired boy went over to the Dragon balls and picked on up. It was flickering with light. "This really is fake."  
  
The two Slytherin glared at the two Griffindor and said not another word as they all went their separate ways with a twirling Headmaster still in his purple with silver polka dots tutu dancing and singing in the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


End file.
